Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof and particularly relates to a reflective display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A primary function of a light source module is to serve as a light source of a display device. The basic principle is to convert effective light of the used linear light source or point light source into a planar light source having high luminance and favorable uniformity through a light guide plate. Generally speaking, light source modules may be divided into two types, namely front-light modules and back-light modules, wherein front-light modules are mainly used by reflective display devices, such as an electrophoretic display (EPD) panel or a reflective display medium.
However, the current manufacturing process for assembling a front-light module to a reflective display apparatus or reflective display medium requires use of a large-scale bonding process, such as optically clear adhesive (OCA) bonding process or optical clear resin (OCR) bonding process. Such manufacturing processes are costly, and the bonding materials used in the processes are expensive as well. Moreover, it is not easy to achieve large-area production. In addition, the current design of front-light module hardly satisfies the requirements for application of free curved surfaces.